No Touching
by lilMissRawr
Summary: Taichi doesn't like signs telling him not to touch things. Yamato decides to take advantage of it. Oneshot Taito, Yamaichi


**No Touching**

Hello! It's me, back with yet another Taichi and Yamato ficcy!

Disclaimer:: I sadly do not own Taichi or Yamato. But I would rejoice and overflow with gratitude if I did and I'd have to be taken to the hospital for lack of sense.

Warning:: This story contains yaoi. If you + yaoi no likey, go back now. If you continue to read it anyways, it's not my fault, so please don't flame me.

Now, let's go to the fic, shall we?

Ooooooo

It was sunny day outside. The temperature was hot, but not unbearable. The cerulean sky was filled with wispy little clouds, ones that looked like lizards, ones that looked like pizzas. You name it; there was a cloud that looked like it. Well, maybe not onomatopoeia clouds, but you get the idea.

It was one of those days where people like to play sports, or just kick back in their own backyards with a few friends and tan in the oncoming heat.

It was also on this particular day that one Ishida Yamato was traversing down the streets. He had previously dropped his instrument by his house after one of his bands gigs and was searching for something interesting to do around the neighborhood he live in.

This is also when he noticed his best friend, Yagami Taichi, standing next to a huge patch of grass. Said person was currently smirking at something that was on a sign. Yamato walked over to him, determined to figure out what Taichi was doing.

"Taichi…What exactly are you doing?" Said person looked over at him.

"Neh? Oh, hi Yamato. I'm touching stuff."

Yamato quirked an eyebrow, "And why are you touching stuff?"

"Because they tell me not to touch it."

Now Yamato's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Who tells you not to touch stuff?" Taichi pointed at the sign that was pegged into the ground.

"The signs tell me not to touch stuff." The sign read 'Do not touch or step on the grass.'

Geez, Taichi was dense. But that's also one of the reasons why Yamato loved his Taichi so much. Yes, his Taichi. It wasn't the, 'Oh, I love you like a best friend, let's go to the movies' kind of love. It was more of an 'Oh, I really _love _love you. Let's make out and make odd noises while other people are trying to hear the movie' kind of love.

As Yamato's train of thought ended, Taichi swiveled his head from left to right and leaped onto the expertly trimmed grass. He then reached down and began to pat the grass. Yamato's eyebrow twitched, "Taichi, what are you doing _now_?"

Taichi rolled his eyes, "I told you, I'm touching stuff the signs tell me not to touch. Now-" He grabbed Yamato's hand, "You will be escorting me on Misson:: No Touching." Yamato just sighed, deciding to give in to his beloved Taichi's antics for now.

Throughout the remainder of the day, Taichi and Yamato strolled around town while Taichi touched every possible thing that was not supposed to be touched. This ranged from innocent patches of grass to extremely expensive pieces of antiques. Yamato, meanwhile, was very frustrated. It was also during the remainder of this day that Taichi had yet to touch him _again_.

Although, a smirk ghosted Yamato's lips, but quickly erased it before his Taichi could see it. Yamato would use this to his advantage. Oh yes, tomorrow was going to be a very wonderful day for Ishida Yamato.

Ooooooo

Taichi was walking down the sidewalk he had started out at yesterday. He was humming a tune to some song he couldn't remember the name of when he saw Yamato sitting on a bench. He started to yell out his name when he noticed a green thing stuck to the bench beside of Yamato.

It was a neon green sticky note pressed against the back of the bench. It was scrawled in curvy bold letters across the note. He stared at it, reading what it said.

'No Touching.'

It was then followed by an arrow pointing to Yamato. Taichi looked back and forth between the piece of paper and Yamato.

Yamato also slightly frowned at this. Was it _really _taking Taichi this long to figure out what the arrow was pointing at? Or was he-

Yamato didn't have to wonder anymore as said brunette was pinning him against the bench kissing him as if he didn't kiss hard enough, Yamato would simply go 'poof' and not be there anymore. Yamato smiled into the kiss, eagerly kissing his beloved Taichi back.

After Taichi was finished and satisfied with kissing the living daylights out of Yamato, he pulled back, panting, with a grin plastered across his beautiful face.

"Shows them signs. They should know better about telling me what to do!"


End file.
